Battle of Hearts
by x'KatieLouise'x
Summary: Ariana returns to Paris to see her Uncle Captain Treville after many years. There she meets Aramis and instantly falls in love with him. But what happens when she sees the way he looks at the Queen? is her love worth more than royalty? Is her love worth more than doing his duty as a Musketeer? Aramis/OC fic Two or three shot


**The Musketeers**

 **Battle of Hearts-** **Part 1**

 **Hello, this is my first Musketeers fic and it will only be two or three chapters long. This is Aramis centered with an OC created by me, especially for him. Sorry to all you Queen Anne and Aramis shippers, they just do not do it for me. Unlike Santiago who really does it for me. Anyway, a little off topic...this is an introductory chapter for my OC and it quickly throws Aramis together with her (I'm not one to beat around the bush). So, read, enjoy and perhaps review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Ariana and the story concept but not the Musketeers in general. They belong to Alexandre Dumas and the BBC.**

It had been years since she had last rode through the gates that led to Paris. Not much appeared to have changed since then, except perhaps the fact that the Red Guard now appeared to be standing guard instead of the usual Musketeers. _Strange._ She mused before realising that things must have changed a lot more than what she had first thought. The two men in red uniform eyed her suspiciously as she removed herself from her horse and began walking down the central street of Paris. She was immediately engrossed in the hustle and bustle of the city she had grown up in; much preferring that over the quiet life she had been living in the countryside for the past few years. She would happily admit how much she enjoyed walking the busy streets on market day, and how the aspect of a fist fight, sword fight or even musket fight would entertain her.

Walking straight on she was surprised to find just how easy it was to remember the way to her chosen destination, it was almost as if she had done it only a day before. Glancing up she took in the view of the palace ahead of her. She had been inside it once as a young girl; she remembered being amazed at the finery of the place, the gold embellishments, the giant chandeliers and all the jewellery that hung from every inch of the men and women inside. These days however, such extravagances did not appeal to her. She now knew the lengths those men and women would go to for all the jewellery they smothered themselves in; the thought made her stomach squirm.

She took a left turn and finally faced her destination. The building was stone with large wooden gates that remained open for most of the time. She had stepped inside the Musketeers garrison many times as a child and, except for the younger men stood keeping watch; it appeared to have not changed a bit, the thought made her smile. She walked forwards, smiling politely at the men at the gate and mumbled a thank you to the young man who took her tired horse from her. She stood in the middle of the court yard, spinning in a small circle as she looked from stone to stone of the place she loved deeply.

"May we help you?" She blushed and shook herself from her reverie at the husky voice that was speaking pointedly at her. She turned and found a young man with long dark hair looking amusedly at her. Behind him stood three other, slightly older men.

"Sorry, I..."

"Ariana?" Her voice was cut off by the gravelly tone coming from above her. Her eyes widened and a large grin covered her pretty face. She quickly moved off in the direction of the stairs leading up the man who too, had an equally large grin on his face. Squealing slightly she was enveloped in a hug by Captain Treville.

"Are we missing something?" A low voice asked from below. The Captain removed the girl from his grasp and looked down at the confused men.

"Apologies Porthos," he said as he began making his way down the stairs, Ariana following closely behind. "Ariana, I'd like you to meet Porthos, Athos, Aramis and d'Artagnan, my most trusted Musketeers." Ariana curtseyed as the men bowed. "Ariana is a very good and old friend of mines daughter."

"We're more than that Uncle," she nudged him in his side gently as his Musketeers sniggered slightly. The Captain shrugged embarrassed.

"Well yes," she laughed as he appeared to blush a light pink. "It's been...what, three years?" he questioned her.

"Four. I moved away with my mother after my father died, she wanted a...easier life than the one she shared with a Musketeer," she spoke to the four other men this time.

"And how is your mother?" Captain Treville asked her. Ariana's bright spirit instantly sagged.

"She passed away not so long ago," the Captain's arm wound around her shoulders in comfort. "It's why I've come back, come home. The country life was never for me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Have you anywhere to stay?" she shook her head.

"I know of somewhere for her to stay." D'Artagnan spoke and Captain Treville nodded.

"Escort her there. I will see you later, for dinner."

Ariana walked with the four men through the increasingly busy streets. She conversed lightly with them and found that each one was definitely his own person. Athos was clearly the man in charge without ever having to actually say so, he was brooding and quiet but held a decisive nature. D'artagnan, clearly the youngest and newest of the Musketeers appeared enthusiastic and brave. Porthos was the witty, strong one, the one who came across as someone to avoid and fear but Ariana could already see past that and saw that he was the least bit fearful. And of course Aramis, only a blind person would not see that he was the most handsome of the four, his chiselled cheeks and mischievous smile were alarmingly beautiful to the young woman and she scolded herself for her instant attraction. What was it her mother always said after her father's death? Never fall in love with a Musketeer, it would always end in heartbreak. Well, it did for her at least.

"So four years since you were last in Paris?" Aramis asked her as they fell to the back of the group. She nodded as she glanced at him.

"Unfortunately so, I never wanted to leave but my mother was old and weary and who was I to allow her to move to the country on her own?"

"How selfless." Aramis mused. She shrugged.

"Wouldn't you do such a thing for the person you love?"

"Perhaps." He laughed lightly at her obvious shock at his statement. "Here we are," he nodded at a building stretched out in front of them.

Ariana walked ahead as he outstretched his arm for her to do so. They walked inside and were immediately greeted to the sight of d'Artagnan kissing a woman with flowing brown hair. Aramis laughed next to her and leant to whisper in her ear.

"Don't look so surprised, that's his wife." She ignored the shiver that hit her at the feeling of his warm breath against her neck.

"You must be Ariana," the woman smiled warmly at her. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you Madame D'Artagnan."

"Please, call me Constance."

Jealousy was slowly consuming him. Yes, Aramis of the King's Musketeers could get jealous, Aramis, the careless romantic, the womanising bachelor, the best shot in the entire garrison could get jealous. And in this instance, he was extremely so. His dark eyes narrowed on the new object of his affection as she conversed with Porthos. Porthos. She was always with Porthos.

"You couldn't make it more obvious if you tried." Aramis turned at d'Artagnan's amused voice. Athos too laughed lightly behind him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Aramis turned slightly and placed his feathered hat back on his head.

"Of course you don't," Athos spoke in his low baritone, laughter tickling his tongue. "Have you ever thought about telling her how you feel? Instead of hiding behind corners and staring at her the entire time?"

Again, Aramis turned on his heel, frowning as the sight of her touching Porthos' arm came into his view. "Still no idea what you're talking about." He watched the two by the staircase with his frown still firmly in place; his shoulders slumped as she laughed at something his friend had said. Athos walked closer to him so he was out of D'Artagnan's hearing range.

"I thought we still held a...candle for the Queen?" Aramis glanced behind in fear the youngest Musketeer would overhear him.

"Whatever I felt for the Queen is in truth, nothing to how I feel for Ariana." Athos raised an eyebrow in surprise at his comrade. "She is a breath of fresh air, there is nothing about her that I don't like or appreciate. There's just something about her...I can't quite put my finger on it but there's something there. Alas, once again I'm at a lost cause for she clearly feels for Porthos."

"Yes she likes him, but not in such a way." Athos slapped Aramis' shoulder gently. Aramis gave him a look that questioned what he said. "Trust me, I know. And he does not like her in that way either."

"We shall see."

Aramis walked away from his two snickering comrades, still keeping his eyes focused on Ariana and Porthos. He couldn't work out what was happening to him. He'd been in love before...many times. Hadn't he? So how did he feel so different now? He had only known her a few months but, almost instantaneously, he was drawn to her. Her beauty was incomparable, she was feisty but sweet, she could swing a sword like a Musketeer and could easily handle her own; she was verging on perfect to him if perfection was even possible.

"You should tell him," Porthos smirked at the smaller woman in front of him as she looked at him in question. "I see the way your eyes keep glancing over at him. He likes you too; you're both just as obvious as each other." She laughed and shook her head at him.

"You're being silly, there's no way a man like Aramis could like a girl like me."

"Why do women always say that?" Porthos shook his head. "Aramis! Come over here." Ariana's chocolate coloured eyes opened widely.

"What are you doing?" Her frantic voice amused him more than the doe eyed face she was pulling. She watched nervously as Aramis made his way over in his usual suave way. He removed his hat and she had to hold back the gasp as he threaded his hand through his dishevelled hair. She wondered whether he did because it was truly necessary or just because he knew that women swooned at his feet by the action. _Probably the latter._

"What is it?" he questioned glancing between the two.

"Ariana here wants to tell you something?" If it were possible her eyes widened even more. "Ariana likes you; you like Ariana, now fall in love or something." Porthos walked off with a bellowing laugh as both Ariana and Aramis watched after him incredulously.

"Quite the...funny guy," Aramis tried to laugh off the awkwardness that was hanging in the air around them. "Was...what he said true?" He looked down at her, a sense of insecurity in his stare.

She straightened her stance and gave a firm "yes" in reply to him. He smiled that smile that made her fall for him in the first place, that smile that lit up his entire face, that smile she was falling in love with. "It's all so quick," she mumbled as his hands placed themselves on her arms.

"Perhaps," he replied as he pulled her closer, his head lowering. "But perhaps that's a good thing." He dipped his head the last few inches and gently caressed her lips with his own. The kiss was short but electrifying. They pulled away and ignored the hollering and clapping coming from his fellow Musketeers across the courtyard.

"I should go..." she whispered. Aramis pulled back.

"So soon?" She nodded her head and pointed up towards the Captain's office where he was watching them from the balcony. "Ah, yes, well...I guess I'd best speak to your uncle about my intentions."

Ariana raised an eyebrow. "Intentions?"

"Why yes, my intentions to court you of course."


End file.
